Green Lantern Vol 4 36
, the Sinestro Corps, and the Green Lantern Corps. Sinestro...is unimpressed. He derides the Red Lanterns as little more than uncontrollable animals, and that Atrocitus' attempts to frighten him are failing. Back at the sight of the ambush, Hal Jordan inquires as to the identity of his savior. He explains that he is Saint Walker, first of the Blue Lanterns, who was sent to rescue Sinestro from death. He also explains that Hal's power ring is being charged by his emotional aura, and will remain charged as long as he hopes for Hal. And Saint Walker always hopes. Suddenly, Kilowog and John Stewart move to attack Saint Walker. He says that they have been infected with the Red Lanterns rage, but he will be able to calm them. Walker summons up an image of Katma Tui, John's long dead wife, and heals him. Salakk, regaining his senses, says that the Guardians will need to speak with Walker, but Walker says that will have to wait until he and Hal finish their mission. As the two fly off, John murmurs to Kilowog that the universe said that he would see Katma Tui again. Hal and Saint Walker arrive on Odym, headquarters of the Blue Lantern Corps. It is a beautiful world where life is uninhibited and unrestrained. The closer Hal gets to the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery, however, the more charged his ring becomes, threatening to implode. Walker takes him to Ganthet and Sayd, who are speaking with Warth of Sector 2 on his role and destiny. Warth understands his fate and accepts the Blue Lantern Ring, becoming the Blue Lantern of Sector 2. Hal and Ganthet then talk about the Blue Lantern Corps and Sinestro. Ganthet wants Hal to save Sinestro, but Hal replies that Sinestro is beyond saving. Ganthet reminds Hal that many once said the same of him, but Hal snaps that his actions were because of Parallax, while Sinestro made his choices of his own free will. Ganthet admits that it is unlikely anything could make Sinestro repent of his actions, but says that Hal and Sinestro are important to the universe to survive the Blackest Night, and that throughout their time together, Ganthet may not have always been clear with Hal, but he has always been honest with him. Hal finally agrees to help rescue Sinestro. On Zamaron, several members of the Sinestro Corps are still trapped in crystals. Fatality's Yellow Power Ring then announces that she is being infected, until the ring turns into a Star Sapphire Ring. Now a member of the Star Sapphire Corps, Fatality emerges from his crystal, and instructs her ring to find John Stewart. As Hal and the Blue Lanterns begin their search, Hal is uncomfortable with working with the two, as he can't contact John or any of the other Green Lanterns. Saint Walker explains that the blue light sometimes interferes with the other rings, but Hal wonders if that is intentional. Hal's ring suddenly announces that a star they are passing is about to supernova, which will wipe out a planet of almost three-hundred million people. Saint Walker and Warth tell them to leave it to them, and they begin meditating. As Hal looks on, the star is de-aged by over eight and a half billion years, and turned into a blue star. Saint Walker explains that they did not use any of their power, but instead used the hope of the people on the planet to fuel the conversion. Saint Walker tells Hal that he must learn the power of hope, because Ganthet has made it clear to them that he intends to offer Hal leadership of the Blue Lantern Corps. On Ysmault, Atrocitus has become determined to find a way to terrify Sinestro. Using the heart of a dead Sinestro Corps member, Atrocitus preforms a blood ritual to learn the secrets of Sinestro's heart. Atrocitus says that his ritual succeeded, and despite all Sinestro's precautions, Atrocitus has discovered the truth—Sinestro has a daughter. And for the first time, Sinestro, the master of fear, looks afraid. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** Locations: * * * Items: * * * * * * * * | Notes = Story continues from Final Crisis: Rage of the Red Lanterns | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Green Lantern (Volume 4) series index at Comicbookdb.com * Green Lantern (Volume 4) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Green Lantern (Volume 4) series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}